


Hermione's Law

by Mrs_Colette, Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy of Errors, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Colette/pseuds/Mrs_Colette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: This might just be Hermione’s worst day ever …





	Hermione's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's #RollAPartner18
> 
> Prompt: Hermione needs to get this case settled before she leaves for vacation. She has to be in court in 10 minutes and her portkey activates in 6 hours. But everything is going wrong. Can today get any worse?
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/41218352234/in/dateposted-public/)

_‘riiiinnngg_

Groaning, Hermione muttered the counterspell for her wand alarm. Opening one eye, she could barely make out the time on the alarm clock. Why had she set her alarm so early? That second glass of wine last night probably wasn’t her best idea. Rolling over, she snuggled back against her warm husband and closed her eyes, smiling..

Stretching her back and moaning softly, she glanced at the clock. Rubbing her neck, she blinked her eyes. Suddenly she sat straight up with a gasp. “Merlin’s beard. That can’t be right!”

Jumping out of bed, she landed on the shoes she kicked off on her way to bed last night and fell to the ground.

“Ow!“ she cried, throwing one of the offending shoes across the room.

“Hermione? What’s wrong?” Bucky asked, sitting up, running his hand across his face. “Why are you on the floor?”

“I tripped.” Hermione groaned. “Today is Steve’s case and I need to be on time.”

“What difference will ten minutes make if you hurt yourself? Let me look at it,” Bucky said as he got out from under the covers.

“Darling, thank you, but I don't have time. I should’ve been up an hour ago! I have to be in court in less than two hours!” Hermione threw the other shoe before rubbing her wrist

“You have time. It is only 7:05. You do not have to be in court until 8:30,” Bucky knelt beside her and looked at her arm. “Take a shower while I get you something to eat.”

“Jamie, my hair alone will take me an hour, and with opposing counsel being who it is, I need to look my best. Not only that, but I need to go by the office and …” she continued her list as Bucky simply picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. “...before I even get to court because Montrose always forgets something, so I'll need to double check everything…”

“You, my fretful witch, need a shower and breakfast,” Bucky interrupted, setting her down on the edge of the tub. “Breathe and get clean.”

Giving a startled Hermione a kiss on the nose, Bucky turned and headed for the kitchen. He and Hermione typically went their separate ways before breakfast, but quick glance in the fridge revealed they had everything to make bacon and egg biscuits. Bucky usually left the cooking to Hermione, but he thought he could handle something simple before she finished her shower. Reaching into the open refrigerator, he pulled out a can of biscuits, eggs and bacon. “We’ve got this Jarvis. Preheat the oven to 375. No problem.” Bucky declared as he moved around the kitchen. “Thank God for coffee. I need some.”

Hermione walked out of a cloud of steam and into a cloud of smoke. “Bucky? Bucky, where are you?! Is everything okay?” she cried as she waved her hand in front of her face to try to clear the smoke from her eyes.

“He’s in the kitchen, Mrs. Barnes,” Jarvis’ voice called out.

Hermione found him glaring at the stove as their ventilation system kicked in.

“I think I will take some tea and a rain check,” Hermione giggled as she watched her husband try to pry open an hard biscuit and fill it with blacked bacon and crumbles of what might be scrambled eggs. Grabbing the thermos off the counter, Hermione kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave.

“Where do you think you're going? I didn’t barely survive breakfast for a measly peck on the cheek!” Bucky cried, full of playful indignation. “Give me a real kiss!”

“Oh my strong, oh so attractive husband, kiss me quickly, before I faint at your display of kitchen prowess!” Lifting the back of her free hand to her forehead, Hermione pretended to swoon.

Catching her gently in his titanium arm, Bucky grinned as he dipped her low, kissing her deeply before setting her back on her feet, his free hand caressing the side of her face. Smiling up at him, she turned to head out the door.

“Ow!” Hermione reached up to feel the hairs caught in the mechanics of Bucky’s arm.

“Shit doll, don't move,” Bucky said, as he lifted his arm to get a better look at the tangle.

“Sweet Circe, Bucky! Be careful! That is still attached to my head!” Hermione cried, eyes watering at the sting. “Where's my wand? One good _Diffindo_ should do the trick. Make sure to keep your arm clear, I don't know the effect it may have on titanium.”

Snatching the thin vine wand from her hand, Bucky shook his head. “It won't take but a minute to sort out, love, and you'll mind being a little late much less than being half bald.”

Sighing, Hermione resigned herself to waiting on Bucky to finish untangling her hair from the plates that made up his hinging elbow. Four excruciating minutes later, she was free.

“Thanks!” she called on her way out the door, pinning up her hair as she went. Lifting the tumbler to her lips, she glanced down at her watch. Grimacing when the bitter taste of Bucky's favorite coffee hit her tongue, she cursed when she saw the time. Reaching in her bag, she grasped her wand and apparated directly to the courthouse.

Striding into courtroom 3, she took a breath to shake off the events of the morning. Smiling when she saw Andrew Montrose, her Junior Associate, Hermione walked to the front of the room. Reaching the bar, she lifted the latch to pass through, but her toe caught on the threshold. Stumbling forward, she fell into a set of long, thin arms.

“It's going to take a lot more than you throwing yourself at me to win this case, Granger,” a familiar voice drawled as he helped her up.

“It's Barnes, now, Theo. I remind you of every time I see you. Perhaps your gene pool got a little shallow? You do seem to suffer the most puzzling memory loss.”

“Please, the Notts have always left that sort of thing to the Blacks and Gaunts.”

Despite herself, Hermione snickered at the retort.

“I’m sure the issue has less to do with my memory and more to do with the shock that you managed to get anyone with fully functioning eyes to marry you. Although he did spend all those years doing that ‘Winter Soldier’ business. That’s bound to mess with a man’s common sense.”

“Listen here, you foul, entitled ...”

“All rise, The Honorable James Fireson presiding,” the bailiff intoned as Hermione stopped mid-insult.

“Good morning. I have received a note that two key witnesses are stuck in traffic and will be delayed by at least an hour,” Judge Fireson nodded to Hermione and Theo. “Court will be in recess until 10 am to allow all interested parties to be present. That is all.”

As the judge left the courtroom, Hermione pondered the decision. This would give her time to get better organized and prepared but, it also gave Montrose more time to get nervous. “Come on, Andrew. Let’s regroup back at the office.”

Hermione gathered her papers and brushed past Theo. “I’ll see you in a few hours, Counselor. I hope you are prepared.”

“I’m always prepared, Granger,” Theo snarled.

“We just discussed my correct surname. Do you remember? I could call a Mind Healer if you are having problems with your memory.,” Hermione questioned, her face a picture of concern as she pitched her voice just loud enough for the nearby media to overhear.

“Cute, Barnes. I'll see you back here at 9:45.” Theo spit, gathering his things to attempt an unhindered escape from the courtroom.

“I'm looking forward to it,” Hermione smiled, heading out into the hallway.

The walk from the courtroom to her office helped Hermione clear her head. She would have plenty of time to run the case with Montrose. Discussing their plan for the case, an hour flew by before Hermione's stomach reminded her she had skipped breakfast. With a wave of her wand and a whistle of her tea kettle, Hermione poured herself a cup of tea before heading for the vending machine.

“Headed somewhere in a hurry, Sabrina?” Hermione gasped as tea splashed over her blouse and Tony Stark grabbed her shoulders. “I was coming to see if you could help me out with something in the lab.”

“Good morning, Tony,” she replied, trying to wipe her blouse. “I was going to get some breakfast and relax for a few minutes before I had to be in court. Now, I am going to have to go home and change.”

“Come by the lab before you go change. I need your expertise on something,” Tony took Hermione’s elbow to lead her towards his lab. “I am trying to meld magic and mechanics to enhance the armor I am making for Scarlet Witch and I was thinking ...”

“Mr. Stark! I do not have time for this.” Hermione wrenched her arm out of his grip and turned towards her office. “I will talk to you about this when I get back from my vacation. I need to go home and change so I can be presentable in court. I have a portkey waiting on me in six hours. You will just have to do without me until then.”

Pulling her wand from the hidden pocket in her blazer, Hermione flicked her wrist, leaving Tony stunned while she apparated home.

Hermione walked out of the closet and into her husband. “Bucky, what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he answered, wrapping his arms around her. “I just finished working out and thought I would take a shower before I came to watch you work.”

“Judge called a recess because a couple of the witnesses were going to be late,” Hermione replied, running a finger over his shoulder. “You were going to come watch me work?”

“Of course. My leave officially started at 0900. I thought I would come and spend the day. Be, what did you call it? Oh yeah, moral support. As frantic as you were to get to the office this morning I'm surprised to see you here now. I would've thought a recess would send you scurrying back to your office to research.”

“I do not scurry!” Hermione laughed, thinking about how to answer. “I ran into Tony when I was on my way to the break room for a bit of breakfast and now I need a clean blouse.”

“Do I need to kill Stark for you, doll? It would be no trouble,” Bucky offered as he began to lead her towards the bathroom. “I need a shower and you need a clean shirt ...”

“Only one of those things is Tony's fault, and ruining my blouse is hardly a case for murder.”

“Stark 'accidentally’ let it slip to Natasha that he almost got the drop on me while we were sparring last week. She's been enforcing double PT all week to make sure I'm not going soft in my old age.” Bucky responded, catching her teasing fingertip in his mouth. Tugging on her blazer, he pulled her close and began leading her towards the bathroom.

“My clothes are not in there,” she shivered as Bucky started to lay kisses along her neck. “But, I guess I could clean up a little bit.”

“I like the way you are think,” Bucky smirked, as he slid Hermione’s blazer from her shoulders and turned her so he could unbutton her blouse. “I think we need to get cleaned up before you go back to work.”

Sliding her arms out of her blouse, Hermione reached for the hem of her husband's sweat slicked t-shirt, bending slightly to lick the exposed few inches of skin.

“Play fair, ved’ma,” Bucky groaned, his human hand fisting in her hair.

“Well you're no fun, Mr. Barnes,” Hermione retorted, winking at him as she stood back up. Placing her hands back on his shirt, she lifted it up and over his head. Catching the grimace that passed over his face, she frowned . “What's wrong, Jamie?”

“Tweaked my shoulder a bit. Natasha doesn't always play fair,” he answered, his hand sliding to her skirt zipper. “Are you going to kiss it and make it all better?”

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to reply, a silver wolf bounded into the bathroom.

“Oh, no. What time is it?” Hermione groaned as she let her head drop to Bucky’s chest.

“Mrs. Barnes, The judge has given us ten minutes before he holds you in contempt for being late,” Montrose's whine drifted out of the silver wolf.

“Well I am not taking a shower. I had better get a clean blouse and get back,’ Hermione reached for her wand to use a quick refreshing spell and summoned a blouse. “I will see you later?"

Nodding, Bucky snuck a quick kiss on her cheek as she turned to head back. “Breathe, doll. Nott doesn’t stand a chance against you.”

Nine minutes after receiving her summons, Hermione walked into the courtroom. “Forget how to tell time, Granger?” Theo sneered as she took her seat. “Who needs a Memory Healer?”

“I apologize for my tardiness, Your Honor,“ Hermione addressed the judge.

“We are still waiting on a witness, but as he is not required to begin the case,” Hermione squirmed in her seat as the judge turned his eyes on her, “I would like to get started then, Counselor,” the judge intoned as he motioned her to begin her argument.

“Today is not about determining who is at fault for the destruction of a small town, today is about ..” She looked up as the door at the back of the courtroom clicked open. Steve Rodgers slipped into the courtroom with a apologetic wave to Hermione. She pointed to the seat left open for him at the front of the courtroom before turning back to the judge. Steve made his way to assigned seat, making no sound on the polished courtroom floor. Internally rolling her eyes at the Super Soldier’s inability to be on time, she took a breath to continue. Any continuation on her statement was drowned out by a commotion outside the courtroom. Hermione whirled around to see what was causing all the noise. Groaning, she brought her hand to the bridge of her nose. Steve Rogers' throng of adoring, female fans had arrived. MACUSA required any case involving the Avengers to be held in open court, and this had become a recurring problem. One that she had no time for today. “Your Honor ...”

“Mr. Rodgers, I understand your work has rewards, and that this is open court, but your friends will behave respectfully in my courtroom or they will be removed,” Judge Fireson addressed the late arrivals.

“Yes, Your Honor,” Steve turned his seat and tried to quiet his fan club. It took a few moments, but once a relative calm was established, he turned apologetically back to Hermione, his face as red as Tony's robotic exoskeleton. Glancing quickly to the back of the courtroom, Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from rolling when she saw her husband's shoulders shaking in an attempt to hold in his silent laughter.

Hermione turned back to address the court. “We are here to determine if the inherent risk associated with being saved from an alien invasion is a liability or a service provided by the people asked to rescue the community.”

Hermione looked down at her notes as she continued. “It is our contention that the community that is asking for assistance understands the risks involved in that assistance. We will show that Captain America and the Avengers assisted this community did so at great risk to themselves. We will also show that-”

She was once again interrupted by cheers and boos from behind her. “If you please,” intoned the bailiff.

Hermione took a moment to sift through the papers on her table. She needed a photograph of the community to show in the next section of her opening. Panic began to fill her head. The picture wasn’t there. “Montrose, where is the file with the pictures,” she hissed in her co-counsel direction.

“I know I had it before I left my office,” Montrose began to search frantically as the bailiff tried to quiet the gallery. “I know I had it right here.-” Suddenly the judge’s gavel cracked on the bench, causing Montrose to squeak in alarm.

“Oh for Morgana's sake, calm down, Andrew. Just another day in court. We've prepared for this you'll be fine.” Hermione tried to be soothing as the judge spoke to the galley, although the effect was somewhat ruined by her clenched teeth. She could feel Theo turn her way with a smirk on his face.

Hermione continued her opening statement as Montrose looked for the missing files. Surely, she could find a way around using that picture right now. Maybe she could use it when she examined the witnesses.

Sitting down at her table, Hermione scanned the courtroom to judge the effect of her statements. Bucky was sitting in the shadows at the back and Steve was looking uncomfortable and nervous at the front. Steve’s fan club looked more like a gaggle of geese looking for a place to roost. This was going to be a long day. As Theo stood to make his opening statement, Montrose groaned, “It is not here. Oh sweet Merlin, it’s not here.”

“You can slip out the next time that bloody fan club makes noise, Apparate to our office, get the file and get back here. Use the broom closet right beside the bathroom,” Hermione tried to keep her voice quieter than Theo’s as she listened to him drone through his opening statement. Her case was solid and it was time to send Theo back under his rock.

“Mrs. Barnes, your first witness,” Judge Fireson’s voice jarred Hermione out of her thought process. Deciding to make the most of the blasted cheering section, she decided to change her witness order..

“We call Steve Rodgers,” Hermione stood to walk around the table as she waited for her witness to take the stand. Glancing down at Montrose's pale face, she whispered “It's ok. Next time they start up, slip out like we discussed and gather up our missing files.”

Striding around the desk, Hermione smiled at Steve as he was sworn in. After removing his hand from the Bible, he returned the gesture. Just before beginning, Hermione felt papers flutter to the floor. Turning, she saw her papers, from her table, fluttering to the floor. “Merlin’s beard,” she muttered as she bent down to straighten the mess she had created.

“Graceful as ever, Barnes,” Theo snickered as he watched Hermione bend to gather her papers to put them back on the desk. “Can't say I mind the view, though.”

Straightening quickly, Hermione slammed her now impossibly disorganized research and notes on her desk. Resisting the impulse to stick out her tongue at Theo as Bucky’s growl filled the courtroom, Hermione approached her witness.

“Sir, please state for the court your name and occupation,” Hermione asked Steve as he frowned at Theo from the chair in the witness stand.

“Captain Steve Rogers, ma’am, also known as Captain America. I work with the Avengers to protect the United States and the world.”

Declarations of “Oh Captain, my Captain” and “Marry me, Captain America” rang through the courtroom.

Hermione turned to look at the source of the declarations. Narrowing her eyes and restraining her impulse to cast a full body bind on Cap’s fan club, Hermione continued her examination. “Please describe for us the situation you were called to in Tulmas”

“The small community of Tulmas was under attack by a group of unknowns. Hawkeye, Wanda, sorry, Scarlet Witch and I were sent ahead to evaluate the situation and determine our next steps,” Steve voice was clear, carrying through the courtroom as he continued to explain the situation that had brought them here.

After a twenty minutes of questions, pictures, and answers, Hermione was satisfied that she had laid a solid foundation for her case and was ready to hand Steve over to Theo.

“Before proceeding with questioning this witness, your honor, I move that he be held in contempt of court for lying under oath,” Theo announced, not even getting out of his chair.

Chaos erupted at these words. The bailiff whipped out his wand and cast a Sonorous charm.

“Excuse me! Everyone quiet down!” His deep voice carried out across the room, startling many of the rowdy participants into silence.

Nodding to his bailiff, Judge Fireson motioned for Theo and Hermione to approach the bench.

“What are you playing at, Nott? I thought you were above playing petty little games like this. Somehow I managed to think too highly of you,” Hermione snarled, her voice just low enough to keep Steve from overhearing her.

“Mrs. Barnes, please. I will ask the questions here. Mr. Nott, what are your grounds for this contempt charge?”

“Mister Rogers swore, under oath, that he is also known as Captain America. While he did serve in the Army, he never sat the necessary boards required to obtain the rank of Captain,” Theo stated matter-of-factly, looking quite smug.

“Oh for the love of Merlin,” Hermione sputtered, “that is his professional monniker, if you will, Judge Fireson. The government itself dubbed him 'Captain America’ during the World War II.”

“Mrs. Barnes is correct, Mr. Nott. Was that your only reasoning for holding Mr. Rogers in contempt?” The judge questioned, a knowing glint in his eye.

“Yes it was, Your Honor,” Theo mumbled, looking surprised at being shot down so quickly.

“Then I see no reason to hold Mr. Rogers in contempt. Your witness, counselor,” the Judge intoned, shooing the attorneys back to their respective desks.

“So, 'Captain America’, what reason did you have for creating this chaos,” Theo asked as he held up a picture of Tulmas after the battle was done.

Steve stared at the picture and began to blush. “We were trying to keep civilian casualties to a minimum. But we cannot control what others do. Buildings can be rebuilt, but people cannot be brought back from the dead.”

“While I will agree that you cannot be held to task for the actions of another, how would you defend this?” Theo asked, holding up an image of Captain’s iconic shield tearing through a parked car, narrowly missing a family huddled on the other side. “Perhaps these would be easier to explain?’ Theo continued, holding up a series of pictures that clearly showed Steve throwing his shield in anger, hitting a produce stand.

Steve's fan club erupted in boos and hisses as Steve cleared his throat, looking away from Theo. “I may have lost my temper when told to stand down…”

“Who told you to stand down, Mr. Rogers?” Theo asked with apparent nonchalance.

“We were asked by the deputy of the city of Tulmas to halt. He had a local contact he wanted to try instead. I told him we were trained for this sort of thing, but he insisted.” Steve said, his voice rising with emotion again.

“Why would this deputy think that someone local would have better luck than a team of highly specialized fighters tasked with 'protecting the United States and the world’? Why would he think that his man could do a better job? And if that was what he thought, why did he call your team in the first place?” Theo shot at Steve, stepping closer with each question.

“Your Honor!” Hermione shot up, ready to object to the obvious badgering Theo was raining down on her witness.

“No need, Your Honor,” Theo drawled, smirking at an indignant Hermione out of the corner of his eye. “I'll rephrase.”

Hermione slumped back down in her seat, knowing she had played right into Theo's trick.

“Mr. Rogers, in your opinion, why would the deputy of Tulmas, a small sleepy town, ask the mighty Avengers to step down after calling on them for assistance?” Theo asked, focused again on Steve.

“Well, you see, they hadn’t technically asked for our help yet. We were there for recon, in the event that they did ask.” Steve said sheepishly, looking apologetically at Hermione.

“I see. Who did the deputy desire to use instead?”

“A woman named Locasta. She had offered her protection to the town and they trusted her to protect them. He said she had ways that were ‘above our ways’ to deal with threats to their security. I knew that he probably meant she was a witch,” scattered cheers echoed through the courtroom at that word, but Steve continued unphased, “but these creatures weren’t of this world. I thought she would get hurt.”

“So rather than defer to Deputy Bascom, a man with 30 years experience in serving his community and respecting his wishes to allow Locasta, a highly respected witch, to attempt to handle the situation, you threw a temper tantrum that resulted in,” Theo paused to consult his notes, “$57,00 in damages to a family business?”

“I don’t know that I would call it a temper tantrum…” Steve started, his fists clenching in his lap

‘The fact remains, Mister Rogers, that you decided your own opinion was of more value than the person who was qualified in that moment to tell you what to do! Your refusal to accept your limitations caused untold property damage and interfered with Locasta’s spell work, almost killing her!” Theo thundered, eyes blazing.

“Are you planning on asking the witness an actual question, Counselor?” Hermione interjected, her eyes on Steve's guilt stricken face.

“Yes, Mr. Nott, please do ask the witness an actual question or I will be tempted to throw out your entire line of questioning,” Judge Fireson said, looking down his nose at the wiry prosecutor.

“I apologize, your honor. As a wizard myself, I’m afraid I let my emotions get the better of me. Mister Rogers, why did you feel as though you could ignore the express wishes of Deputy Bascum and continue to engage the hostiles?” Theo asked as he walked back to his desk, pouring himself a glass of water.

“We were fully prepared to stand down. We agreed to remain nearby, in the event that Ms. Locasta’s magic was ineffective against the creatures, to maintain a perimeter, if you will,” Steve answered, his eyes cutting to the back of the courtroom.

“So after throwing your temper tantrum-strike that from the record, Monin, I misspoke,” Theo drawled to the court stenographer. “After reacting in a mature manner upon being told to stand down, you and your team decided to NOT stand down?”

“No. We respected Deputy Bascum’s wishes by deciding to retreat and maintain a perimeter,” Steve replied, an odd look on his face.

“Do you expect this court to believe that you, Captain America, would simply sit idly by and allow someone else to save the day?” Theo questioned, a slightly mocking tone in his voice.

“I am fully capable of following orders, Mr. Nott,” Steve answered, his voice sounding a bit strangled. “We decided to simply maintain a perimeter in case our help was requested or the aliens got away from town.”

“So in maintaining the perimeter, you kept an eye on the action, is that correct?” At Steve's nod, Theo continued. “Who was it that determined your team needed to move back in?”

“Wanda expressed concern that the creatures might be getting the upper hand, but as team leader, it was my decision. I gave the order to assist,” Steve replied, gaze focused on the courtroom ceiling. Hermione narrowed her eyes as she looked at Cap, recognizing the look on the face of her husband's best friend. Seeing his eyes once again dart to the back left of the courtroom and hearing something that sounded suspiciously like a snort pass through Steve's lips, she turned her head to the rear of the room. Catching her husband out of the corner of her eye, she groaned as she watched him making faces at Steve.

“May I please get Mr. Rogers a glass of water, your honor?” Hermione asked, her eyes hard on Steve. The judge nodded his approval and Hermione took a glass of water up to Cap. “Get it together, Steve. Our case will be in serious jeopardy if the judge thinks you aren’t taking this seriously.”

“I'm sorry, Hermione. I'll do better,” Steve said, before downing the entire glass of water. “Don't be too mad at him, he knows how these things get to me. He's honestly just trying to help.”

“Be that as it may,” Hermione began, before being interrupted by Theo clearing his throat.

“May I have my witness back, your Honor?”

Glaring at Theo, Hermione headed back to her seat. Before sitting down, she snuck her wand out of her pocket and sent a stinging hex at Bucky. Smiling as she heard him swear, she settled in to listen to Theo tear holes in her well constructed argument and cast doubt on Steve's abilities as a leader.

Watching Theo take his seat with a satisfied look on his face, Hermione poured herself a glass of water to calm her nerves. Knocking the pitcher sideways, she reacted instinctively with a non-verbal _Tergeo_. Hearing Theo snicker under his breath at the mess she was making caused her to cast her _Augamenti_ to refill the pitcher a little more aggressively than she intended. When the flickering _Protego_ Montrose whispered into existence to prevent Hermione from ruining anymore of their documents caused gasps from the few muggles from Tulmas seated in the gallery, she had an epiphany.

'May I redirect, Your Honor,” she breathlessly asked, her mind whirling.

At the judge's nod, she turned to Steve.

“Mr. Rogers, have you studied witchcraft as it pertains to those born with the ability, not those who are 'enhanced’, as is the case with your teammate, Scarlet Witch?” she began, her path to destroying the doubt sown by Theo becoming clear to her.

“I have attended the seminars for law enforcement officials hosted by the Ministry of Magic in London every time I have been invited. The Magical Congress isn't as welcoming. If they have hosted an equivalent, I haven't been made aware,” Steve replied, a slight frown on his face.

“So is it fair to say that you have an above average understanding for a muggle, sorry, No-Maj, of the spells traditionally used by any standard Department of Magical Law Enforcement?” Hermione continued, a smile on her face.

“Yes I would say that I do. Can't cast any of them though, although it gave the Aurors a good chuckle when they let me try,” Steve laughed, several of his fan club members joining in. “I do understand the incantations and wand movements required for each spell though. Didn't want to be taken off guard. The Aurors taught me about that. 'Constant Vigilance’ is what they kept repeating.” Those in the gallery that knew the joke joined in the laughter, remembering one of the British DMLE’s greatest heroes.

Smiling herself, Hermione continued. “So with this understanding, as the commanding officer of your team, you would know when to stand down and let a witch or wizard take down a hostile?”

“Yes ma'am.” Steve affirmed, the fan club clamor starting back up at his manners and winning smile.

'If I could beg the court’s indulgence, your Honor, I would like to test Mr. Rogers’ knowledge of common magical defense spells,” Hermione requested, pulling her wand from her jacket pocket. Several gasps filled the courtroom at the sight of Heroine, wand out, standing in the sunlight that trickled through the high windows. Rolling her shoulders to ignore the murmuring, she turned to Steve.

“I will simply be casting a few common defensive and offensive spells. Please identify those that you know,” she explained to Steve before beginning to work her way through the 7th edition of the DMLE’s Handbook of Standard Spells.

Satisfied with Steve's knowledge, she cast a final spell, smiling when Steve finally appeared stumped. Putting away her wand, she resumed addressing Steve.

“So with your training, and impressive knowledge of spell casting, why did you interfere with Locasta’s engagement of the alien forces?” Hermione leaned in, hoping this line of questioning would pay off.

“She appeared to be losing ground. When she cast her final spell, I didn't recognize it. I made a split second decision to act to hopefully prevent a casualty,” Steve declared passionately. The cries in the fan club were reaching new heights at this display of heroism.

Speaking loudly enough to be heard over the ridiculous women behind her, Hermione said, “The final spell I cast, you didn't recognize it, did you?” At Steve's negative reply, she turned to the side and cast it again. “This is a spell I created myself, Mr. Rogers. It organizes my notes and recreates them in triplicate. I had friends in school who weren't the best note takers,” she winked at Steve over the chuckles of the crowd before continuing. “However useful this spell is in my daily life, it does absolutely nothing to protect me from a paper cut, much less an alien invasion. Seeing a spell cast that is an unknown to you creates a dangerous situation, does it not?”

“It does. I had to make the decision to endanger the lives of myself and my team or wait it out. I knew that we had not been asked to help, but I'm not the kind of man who can stand idly by while someone gets the tar beat out of them. I chose to put our lives on the line because the loss of even one life is unacceptable to me, regardless of the consequences I would face for joining the fight uninvited. I'm quite well known for my stance on bullies, counselor, and that includes extra-terrestrial ones,” Steve declared, the fan club unable to hold back at his impassioned speech.

Over the din of the crowd, Hermione smirked at Theo. Lifting her wand to her throat, she cast a softer _Sonorous_ charm than the one used by the bailiff earlier. “The defense rests, your Honor.”

“That is enough,” Judge Fireson declared, banging his gavel on his bench. “Court is in recess until 1 pm. Bailiff, clear these young ladies from the courtroom and do NOT let them back in. I don't care what Congress says. If they cannot behave themselves, they cannot be here.”

Hermione slumped in her chair as she watched the courtroom clear. “Ready for lunch, doll?” Bucky asked as he began to rub her shoulders.

“If it involves a quiet private spot and you, I am,” Hermione sighed and began to relax. “I am so ready for this vacation.”

“I was afraid of that,” Bucky held out his hand to help her up from her chair. “Follow me.”

Bucky lead Hermione to the broom closet beside the courtroom. “Do you have your wand handy, dollface?”

“I do. What do you need?” Hermione asked, trying not to laugh at the twinkle in her husband’s eyes.

“Ah, patience, ved’ma. After you,” Bucky swung open the door and swept his arm towards the inside of the broom closet. “Ladies first.”

Once they were both inside the closet and the door was closed, Hermione looked around. “As romantic as this is, darling, what do you have planned?”

“A quick trip to our living room,” Bucky wrapped his arms around her and nodded. “Some wand action, if you please.”

As Bucky lowered his head to kiss her, Hermione apparated them to their living room. She was surprised to see a picnic laid out in the floor. “Lunch is served.” Bucky grinned as he led her to the picnic.

Smiling widely, Hermione bit into a strawberry, giggling as the juice ran down her chin. “Mmmmm. Jamie, this is perfect. Thank you so much.”

“But wait, there's more,” her husband said, reaching behind him. Pulling out the old fashioned alarm clock he used every morning, he winked at her while setting an alarm for 12:45. “Just in case.”

Laughing out loud, Hermione fed the other half of her strawberry to Bucky. “You thought of everything.”

Spending the next hour with her husband had Hermione feeling as though she had taken a Pepper Up brewed by Snape himself. He allowed her to rehash Steve's testimony, but refused to listen to her doubt herself. He praised her handling of Theo and expressed his continued disbelief that he was considered upper class in wizarding society. They talked about their upcoming vacation, and they both jumped when Bucky's alarm trilled. Banishing the dishes to the kitchen, Hermione threaded her arm through Bucky's and Apparated them back to the courthouse.

Looking around at the crowded shelves, Hermione took a deep breath as she prepared to face the two witnesses they had left. Jumping slightly at the feel of Bucky's teeth on her ear, she let out a nervous giggle.

“Breathe, little witch. I can practically hear your brain working,” Bucky breathed, savoring the shiver the ran down Hermione’s spine as he bit down on her neck. “Luckily for you, I know just what to do when I find myself in a broom closet with a beautiful dame who needs a distraction.”

Hermione leaned back and raised an eyebrow at Bucky. “Find yourself in this situation often?” she asked, using her best Prefect voice.

“The 40s were a scary time, ma'am. We all did our part for the war effort,” Bucky smiled winningly.

“Well, then show me what you did for your country, Sergeant Barnes,” Hermione purred, running her hands through his hair.

Bucky bit back a grin as Hermione started to kneel in front of him. Suddenly sound filled the tiny room and Hermione jumped up with a gasp.

“Hermione? What's wrong?” Bucky asked, eyes darting around the small space looking for the source of the noise.

Twisting around muttering lumos, Hermione groaned. “I've ripped my skirt.” She complained while turning around so Bucky could see the eight inch tear right up the seam of her close fitting, plum skirt.

“Well it's certainly an improvement,” Bucky quipped, reaching for the hem. As he gripped the fabric, Hermione moved and the seam gave out completely. Her skirt falling to the floor, she looked up at her husband with such horror that he couldn't help himself. Busting out in laughter, he slapped a hand over his mouth as he tried to control it. His wife, wearing only a fitted blazer, gauzy blouse and four inch heels, looked panicked. “Don't worry ved’ma. Can't you use repair-o or something?”

“It's _Reparo_ ,” Hermione snapped," her good mood evaporating at her husband's chuckles, “and I've never used it on silk. I've only ever had to use it, on jeans and such. I'd probably destroy the skirt.” Glancing at her watch she began to shake. “I don't have time to get home. I'd have to change both my skirt and blazer, and nothing else is pressed.”

Eyeing her floral blazer, Bucky began shrugging off his shirt.

“James! What are you doing! If I don't have time to change I certainly don't have time for that!” she cried shrilly.

“You can transform this into a skirt, right? I know it's not purple like the one you had on before, but the green should still match,” Bucky said sheepishly, offering the garment. “I'm sorry for laughing, doll. If you could've seen the look on your face…”

“Oh! Well, thank you,” Hermione mumbled, going red. Pulling out her wand, she transfigured his cotton button down into a simple pencil skirt. Checking her watch, she swore in a way that would've had her star witness running for the hills.

“Careful, doll. You know what it does to me when foul language comes out of that proper mouth,” Bucky warned, smiling.

“Sorry Jamie. There’s no time to Apparate you home and make it back to the courtroom. Could you slip out unnoticed?” Hermione questioned, her fingers nervously twisting a strand of hair.

Glancing wryly down at his broad chest and raising an eyebrow at the metallic arm that blended seamlessly with his shoulder, he shrugged. “Nothing to it.”

“I'm so sorry Jamie!” Hermione exclaimed. “Okay, here goes nothing,” she exhaled, straightened her shoulders before pushing open the door.

As they stepped out of the closet, white light surrounded her and Bucky. The Winter Soldier reacting reflexively and pulled his petite wife to his bare chest as he scanned for the threat. Hermione wriggled free with her eyes narrowed.“Skeeter,” she spat, hand twitching toward her wand.

“Wonderful to see you, as always, Mrs. Barnes. I was beginning to think you might not rejoin us, although I wouldn’t blame you,” the flamboyant reporter simpered, eyeing Bucky.

“What? How?” Hermione spluttered as Theo sauntered past, doing a double take at the shirtless Winter Soldier.

“Excellent tip, Nott, thank you ever so much,” Rita drawled, unable to tear her eyes away from Bucky's shirtless form. Theo nodded to the reporter with gleeful eyes as he entered the courtroom.

Hermione aimed a wordless Incendio at the camera hanging around the reporter’s neck, scowling as it hit a barrier.

“How rude!” The reporter exclaimed, “This was too juicy a scoop to wait for the Saturday edition. You're familiar with the Daily Prophet’s page on Wizarding Web aren't you? You are quite the clever witch for thinking to integrate more muggle technologies into wizarding culture, Mrs. Barnes. I know the public thanks you!” Smiling evilly at Hermione and taking one last lingering look at Bucky's bare chest, Rita swept into the courtroom.

Resisting the urge to hex the reporter so publicly, Hermione kissed Bucky on the cheek and headed for the courtroom. She had work to do and knew from experience that the now legally registered Animagus was a problem that was best ignored. At least until after her vacation.

Hermione's day seemed to be taking a turn for the better. The fangirls were not permitted re-entry, although Steve did come back to show his support. Theo left some wide holes in his examination of Deputy Hank Bascom, leaving plenty of room for Hermione and Andrew to prove that help was requested on that fateful day in Tulmas.

Taking a moment to look over her notes, Hermione heard the door to the courtroom creak open. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled when she saw the broad form of her husband slip in. Settling in next to Steve, Bucky leaned forward to whisper “I love you,ved’ma. Give 'em hell.”

Winking her acknowledgement, she turned back forward as the bailiff swore in Locasta Orenda.

“Ma’am can you please state your name and occupation for the record,” Theo said, beginning his examination of his star witness.

“My name is Locasta Orenda, and I am a natural Healer,” the tan skinned woman replied in a strong, clear voice.

“Ms. Orenda, are you a natural born witch?” Theo continued.

“Yes I am,” she confirmed.

“How would you describe your day to day life, Ms. Orenda?” Theo questioned.

Over the next ten minutes, the native witch explained her schooling, her approach to magic, and her lifestyle. Theo was taking a very relaxed approach to her testimony, which worried Hermione. Finally, he drew a breath and got down to business.

“How long have you been offering protection to the residents of Talmas?” he asked, gathering papers from his table.

“My family has protected the people of Talmas for as long as we have lived in the area, approximately 125 years,” the witch stated, smiling. “My great uncle married the daughter of the town's founder. You can say we had a vested interest in ensuring its success.”

“What did your protection entail?” Theo continued, selecting a paper from his notes.

“In the beginning, it was an offer of peace from our people. We were somewhat feared for our talents, and a bond with us protected them from neighboring villages. It grew into a relationship of healing, as our skills allowed them to survive things that would have normally seriously wounded them, while occasionally renewing our original vows of protection from aggression,” Locasta replied.”It is an honor to use my abilities to defend them.”

“Were you out of your element that day?” Theo asked, looking up.

“Yes,” the witch admitted, “but I was confident that I could defeat them.”

“When Mr. Rogers gave the order to resume the fight, what had just occurred?” Theo questioned.

“I had just cast a shield spell that would rebound incoming attacks,” Locasta said, “I had taken a pretty serious hit, but I knew that my shield would hold.”

“What happened immediately after the Avengers rejoined the battle?”

“My concentration was broken and my spell rebounded on me instead. I was knocked unconscious and awoke the next day, my magic drained,” she responded softly, to gasps in the crowd.

“In your opinion, did the actions of Steve Rodgers and his team cause your injury?” Theo asked, eyes blazing.

“Undoubtedly.”

“The prosecution rests, Your Honor.” Theo said, returning his notes to the desk and sitting down, shooting a look of triumph at Hermione.

“Your witness, Mrs. Barnes,” the judge intoned.

Taking a breath to calm her nerves, Hermione stood.

“Good afternoon Ms. Orenda. Why were you at the battle alone?” Hermione questioned, beginning her defense.

“I am the last of the sworn protectors of Tulmas. My living family has moved away, believing their debt to be paid,” the witch sneered.

“So you were a lone witch, facing,” Hermione paused to check her notes, “Twelve attackers of unknown origin? Is this something you are accustomed to?”

“I have never found myself in a situation like that before. Although outnumbered, I remained confident in my abilities,” Locasta stated with surety.

“While no one in this courtroom denies your abilities, when facing an unknown, isn't it always best to have all means of defense at your disposal?” Hermione continued.

“When the parties are unequally matched, I would agree.”

“Were you trained in magical defense, Ms. Orenda?” Hermione asked, confidence filling her voice.

“I was taught by my father,” the witch replied, doubt in her tone.

“Was your father a lawman, Ms. Orenda?” Hermione continued, surprise in her voice.

“He was a healer, as am I.”

“So you faced twelve extra-terrestrial fighters that day with nothing more than the training of a native healer? How do you think that would appear to a man like Steve Rogers, someone who has spent his whole life training to fight creatures like the ones you encountered that day?”

“I imagine I would appear to be quite out of my element,” the witch said, sounding thoughtful.

“What would you have done, had you been in Mr. Rogers place, watching someone wounded and vastly outnumbered, wage war on creatures he had never encountered?” Hermione challenged.

“I imagine I would've done the same,” Locasta admitted, causing Theo to stiffen in his seat. “although I knew I could handle the creatures, it wouldn’t have appeared that way to someone watching from the outside.”

“So in giving the command to resume the fight when he saw you cast a spell with no visible effect, was it possible that Steve truly meant no malintent?” Hermione concluded.

“Yes,” Locasta replied, a sense of calm coming over her features. “He took action he thought best, desiring the same outcome as myself and Hank.”

“Do you hold any ill will toward Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff or Clint Barton for your injuries that day?” Hermione asked, preparing to end her cross.

Looking across the courtroom and meeting Steve’s pained gaze, Locasta replied “I do not hold them responsible for my injuries. I took the risk knowing the possible outcomes and am grateful they were able to succeed where I was not.”

“The defense rests, Your Honor,” Hermione quietly stated.

Riding the wave of success, Hermione and Theo presented their closing arguments. Their voices rang out over the courtroom as they gave what would be their final statements before the judge’s deliberation.

“We will have a 30 minute recess for deliberations,” the judge declared.

As his gavel rang out over the courtroom, Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. Montrose looked at her with excitement and did a dance in his seat.

“We did it!” He exclaimed, his voice carrying over to opposing counsel.

“Hardly,” Theo drawled. “The agreement with Steve's decision was a nice touch, I'll admit, but it doesn’t negate their responsibility for the wreckage strewn across the desert.”

“Luckily for us, this isn't your decision,” Hermione retorted, her earlier anger at Theo’s revelations to Rita returning. “The precedent is clear and not something you pay to ignore.”

“I would never dream of attempting to sway a court of law, witch,” Theo spat, his voice full of venom. “I was innocent of the crimes I was accused, whatever you and your friends may think.”

“Ah, but it wasn't your case to which I was referring,” Hermione replied, gazing at the lanky wizard. “Although perhaps the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?”

“Don’t talk about my father, you uppity swot,” Theo glared across the courtroom.

“Touchy, aren't we?” Hermione sneered, all sense of civility gone. “Seems Malfoy isn't the only one with Daddy issues.”

“Hermione has found her claws,” Theo clapped, showing his approval. “Seems it only takes a shag in a dirty broom closet to get her in fighting shape. Did he fill you with his own blend of truth, justice and the American way?”

Before Hermione could reply, she heard her husband's growl.

Laughing, Theo ignored Bucky. “I’m surprised he would even want you in a tiny dark room. He must hate being married to a bushy haired, know it all shrew.”

Hermione heard Steve shout as Bucky dove across the bar, tackling Theo to the ground. He got in one good punch before Theo had his wand out, shooting a curse at the Winter Soldier. Dodging the purple jet, Bucky lunged at Theo, whose wand hit the ground as they rolled, profanity and the sound of Rita’s phone shutter filling the air.. Snatching her wand from her blazer, Hermione stunned her husband. Leveling her wand at Theo, she started to form the incantation in her mind when the judge returned to the courtroom.

“ENOUGH!” Judge Fireson looked across his courtroom. “This is NOT acceptable. I will have order and decorum in my courtroom.”

Hermione lowered her wand and turned to the judge. “I apologize, Your Honor. My husband took offense to some comments that Mr. Nott made and reacted accordingly.” The judge hurrumped “Please remove yourself from my courtroom, Mr. Barnes.”

“Your Honor, would it be possible to confiscate the pictures Ms. Skeeter just took in your courtroom? I do believe you had closed this trial to the media and had said no photographs were to be taken during the trial.” Hermione questioned timidly.

“I appreciate your apology, Mrs. Barnes, but as Ms, Skeeter was not photographing any official court proceedings, I see no need to do so...” Judge Fireson settled himself into his seat. “As for you, Mr. Nott, the microphones are never turned off and I have a live feed of the courtroom projected into my chambers at all times. Although I do not condone Mr. Barnes actions, I do understand them.”

Theo started to sputter and turn bright red. “Your Honor, I was…”

“SILENCE,” reverberated through the courtroom. “This is not open for debate. Before we get to the final judgement in this case, I have a few fines to hand out.”

Hermione looked over at Theo and resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. They were no longer thirteen. She stood behind her table waiting to hear just what the judge was going to decide. Theo looked a little nervous and Montrose looked much less confident.

“Mrs. Banes, Mr Nott, for behavior unbecoming a person of your age and training, I am holding each of you in contempt and fining you each $1,000. In addition, I am fining Mr. Barnes $1,000 for the damage his action caused in my courtroom. Let us hope that fine crosses your mind the next time you think to cross the line,” The judge looked around the courtroom. “As for the case before me. I find that the Avengers acted responsibly and respectfully in the village. I would strongly recommend interactions OUTSIDE the combat area between communities and agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep misunderstandings like this from happening again. Judgement for the defense. Court dismissed.”

Hermione sank into her chair after the judge left the courtroom. Talk about a hollow victory. She had won the case but she had tarnished her reputation by letting Theo get the better of her. Her husband was overprotective and she shouldn’t have goaded Theo. Looking at her watch, Hermione decided it was time to clean up the mess that was her side of the courtroom, head back to her office and get ready for her vacation.

When Bucky had suggested a vacation, Hermione had been reluctant to go. She had a large stack of case files to review and another major case going to trial in a couple of weeks. “There will always be things that need to be done, ved’ma. But, if you do not take care of yourself, you will not be around to get them done.”

It was his concern for her well being that finally made her agree to the vacation. A week away, in the peace and quiet of the Smoky Mountains. A cabin, her husband, no cell service, no deadlines ... just what she needed.

Walking down the hall to her office, Hermione was lost in her plans for tonight. “Sabrina, SABRINA … wait up, I really do need you in the lab,” Tony’s voice bounced of the walls and her last nerve.

“Mr. Stark, I have had a long day. I am only here to return a few items to my office,” Hermione continued to walk away from her nemesis. “Whatever this is can wait until I return from my well deserved vacation.”

“I just need a few minutes of your time,” Tony began. “If I can figure out what is messing with the nanobots in Wanda’s armor, I can get it to her before she heads into the field in the morning. Please come take a look at what I have so far?”

Hermione sighed. “Let me put my briefcase in my office. I have thirty minutes before I have to leave to get my portkey. I am not missing my vacation after the day I’ve had.”

“Thanks, Sabrina,” Tony brightened. “I need your witchy ways to help figure this out. I’ll be waiting in the lab.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Tony’s retreating back and headed to her office. She needed to be careful. She could get sucked into Tony’s world and miss her portkey.

Ten minutes later, Hermione closed her eyes, the implications of being able to meld her magic with Tony’s science overwhelming her brain. “It's a good thing you spilled tea on my blouse this morning, Tony,” she laughed as she begin taking notes. “I never would've gone back to court if I had started brainstorming this with you earlier.”

“Well that was the plan,” Tony muttered, plugging calculations into his computer.

“Wait, what?” Hermione asks, her hand frozen over her legal pad. “How did you know to look for me in my office this morning, Stark? I should've been in court at 9:15, except the witnesses were delayed.”

Slamming down her pen and paper, she looked up at Tony, eyes blazing.

“Calm down, Sabrina, it was only a minor traffic incident. No casualties. Stark Industries is personally picking up the tab for any damages caused by the test flight of our new drone technology this morning.” Tony shrugged and went back to his work.

“Well, now you can wait a week,” Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall. “I have a portkey to pickup. Next time you want my help in the lab, ask. Don’t arrange a traffic accident and destroy my day.”

Hermione enjoyed the reflection of Tony’s startled face in the door as she turned to leave. “Be very happy I am willing to work with you after I get back and do not simply sending my husband instead.”

As soon as the door to the lab closed, Hermione pulled out her wand and apparated to the Portkey Office, whose sign read ‘Closed’. “Well, that’s just perfect,” Hermione grumbled. “Hopefully Jamie remembered.”

With another pop, Hermione arrived in her living room. There was no sign of her husband, but she saw a envelope addressed to her on the mantle.

Hermione laughed when she saw the picture on the front of the card. It was a little boy with a black eye and missing tooth. A velvet pouch fell from the card, but she read the inscription first. It read “I’m sorry … but he deserved it. I’ve got to let off a bit more steam. Portkey has been acquired, Mission: Vacation is a go. Take a shower and I’ll find you when it is time.”

Leave it to her husband to make her laugh about one of the biggest courtroom disasters of her career. She needed a hot shower to wash away the day and Bucky’s favorite yoga pants. She opened the velvet bag and gasped as a thin gold chain fell into her hands. She smiled at the small golden winged gavel charm before clasping it around her neck. She walked towards their bathroom, planning how she was going to reward her husband for his thoughtfulness, after she informed him of his fine.

Turning the shower knob, she shrugged out of her blazer. Suddenly Harry’s voice came from the bedroom. “Mione, have you left yet? Mione!”

She rushed to the Floo, waving at Harry’s green head. “You are lucky you caught me. I was almost in the shower.”

“Just wanted to let you know what we found out at the Healer’s,” Harry started. “We are having… ow, Gin! Fine! I’ll move”.

Hermione watched as Harry’s face was replaced by Ginny’s. “It’s a BOY! Now, go get ready for your vacation. I saw Bucky’s photo on Wizarding Web...Yum!”

Suddenly Harry reappeared, “Enjoy your vacation, ‘Mione!” Hermione laughed as the green flames faded.

Smiling at how happy Harry and Ginny sounded, Hermione headed for the shower. Checking the water temperature, Hermione stepped into the shower. Just as she closed her eyes to get her hair wet, she felt the tug of a portkey activating.

Screaming, Hermione opened her eyes. Why was she on a beach?. She wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to regain some modesty. “Come join me for a swim, doll?” Bucky’s voice called from behind her. “The water is fine.”

Whirling, she gasped in relief as she saw her husband. “James Buchanan Barnes, what in Merlin’s beard are we doing here. This is not where I thought we were going,” Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “The portkey activated when I was NAKED!” Sending a wandless stinging hex at her husband, she smiled as he cursed.

"Calm down ved’ma. We are on a private beach in Bora Bora," Bucky replied, walking out of the water equally nude.

“I forgot my clothes…” Hermione sputtered as she looked at her husband’s dripping form. “I don’t even have my wand!”

Bucky began a trail of kisses from her ear to her shoulder. “I am sorry, Hermione,” was muffled against her skin as he turned her to continue the trail of kisses to her breast. “But I completely approve of the outfit you are wearing right now. Who needs clothes, anyway?”


End file.
